disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Friend Like Me
"Friend Like Me" is a song sung by Genie (Robin Williams) in the Disney animated feature Aladdin. It is sung while Genie shows off his powers to Aladdin, including summoning dancers, telling him in a musical-like fashion that he is a friend unlike any others. He also demonstrates the many possibilities Aladdin can wish for. It was the first scene in the movie that had its animation finished with a difference in character design. The song was nominated Academy Award for Best Original Song and was the late Howard Ashman's last nomination. During the credits of the movie, there is an instrumental reprise of the song. The song was used for segments starring Genie in the Florida and Tokyo versions of Fantasmic!, Disney California Adventure's World of Color, and Disneyland Paris' Disney Dreams! Lyrics Film= Well, Ali Baba had them forty thieves Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales But, master, you in luck 'cause up your sleeves You got a brand of magic never fails You got some power in your corner now Some heavy ammunition in your camp You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how See all you gotta do is rub that lamp And I'll say Mister Aladdin, sir What will your pleasure be? Let me take your order Jot it down You ain't never had a friend like me Life is your restaurant And I'm your maître d’! C'mon whisper what it is you want You ain't never had a friend like me Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service You're the boss The king, the shah Say what you wish It's yours! True dish How about a little more Baklava? Have some of column "A" Try all of column "B" I'm in the mood to help you dude You ain't never had a friend like me Can your friends do this? Can your friends do that? Can your friends pull this out their little hat? Can your friends go, poof? Well, looky here Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip And then make the sucker disappear? So don'tcha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed I'm here to answer all your midday prayers You got me bona fide, certified You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires I got a powerful urge to help you out So whatcha wish? I really wanna know You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three I'm on the job, you big nabob You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never had a friend like me You ain't never had a friend like me, hah! |-|Broadway= (Scat fill) Can you give me a "bada-yada-yada"? (Aladdin repeat) Good! Scotty-wop (Aladdin repeat) Everybody! Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo (Audience repeat) (Scat fill) Hit it! Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves Scheherazade had a thousand tales Well master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves You got a brand of magic never fails You got some power in your corner now Some heavy ammunition in your camp You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how See all you gotta do is rub that lamp And I'll say Mister Aladdin, sir What will your pleasure be? Let me take your order Jot it down You ain't never had a friend like me No no no Life is your restaurant And I'm your maître d' C'mon whisper what it is you want You ain't never had a friend like me Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service You're the boss The king, the shah Say what you wish It's yours! True dish How about a little more Baklava? "There it is! C'mon fellas, help me out!" Have some of column "A" Try all of column "B" I'm in the mood to help you dude You ain't never had a friend like me "Now watch me sell it!" Can your friends do this? Can your friends do that? Can your friends pull this out their little hat? Can your friends go, poof? Well, looky here Can your friends go, abracadabra, let 'er rip Then make the sucker disappear? So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed I'm here to answer all your midday prayers You got me bona fide, certified You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires I got a powerful urge to help you out So whatcha wish? I really wanna know You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt Well, all you gotta do is rub like so "Come on! Yes! And oh..." Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three I'm on the job, you big nabob You ain't never had a friend like me Can your friends do this? "No really... can they? You're welcome!" "Or maybe, our lucky contestant would like to wish for a talent of fame? Welcome to 'Dancing With The Scimitars'!" Grab old Al by the hand Swing him 'round 'till he can't stand Chicken in a basket, sparrow on a tree Never had a friend like me "I'd like to bring the house down a little bit, sing a few old classics, couple of favorites of mine. I'll get back to you in a second! Thank you!" Tale as old as time "Thank you, thank you very much." True as it can be Barely even friends Beauty and the... Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the genie Who has everything? ~Under the Sea Intro~ And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon For whether we are white or copper skinned I want adventure in the great wide... Ever just the same Ever a surprise Though he's sitting here Watch Al disappear Right before your eyes, oh "Yes!" Can you friends do this? Can you friends do that? Can you friends do tap? Can you friends do this? Can you friends do that? Can your friends go abracadabra, let 'er rip? "Give me a doggy bag; takin' it home!" Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three I'm on the job, you big nabob You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend (You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend) You ain't never (Never) Had a (Had a) Friend like (A friend like) Me Never had a friend like me Other Versions Videos File:Friend_Like_Me_(From_"Aladdin"_Original_Broadway_Cast_Recording_Audio_Only) Gallery Aladdin storyboards 4.png Aladdin storyboards 2.png Aladdin storyboards 3.png Aladdin storyboards.png Trivia *On a Japanese CD called V-Rock Disney, an English cover of this song is performed by Nightmare, the same group that sang the opening theme for the Death Note anime. *During the bit where Genie is dressed up as a French waiter, he orders a chicken and rice dish for Aladdin. He writes down the order in actual Farsi. *In the Fairly Oddparents special Fairy Idol, Norm the genie sings "Gimme the Wand", which sounds similar to "Friend Like Me". The show's theme song also sounds similar to "Friend Like Me". * Part of the beginning of the song is featured in the end of the song Nothing in the World (Quite Like a Friend), which is sung in the sequel. *This song is the first completed animated sequence produced in Aladdin. Some of the character designs are slightly altered or simplified compared to later scenes to prove this. However the animators knew that the speed of the movements and the craziness of the scene would easily distract audiences from this difference, so the scene wasn't remade to adjust the designs. *During Jafar's death in the sequel it is audible a very brief drammtic version of this song. Category:Songs Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Aladdin songs Category:Academy Award nominated songs Category:Songs in video games Category:Fantasmic songs Category:Silly songs Category:Disney Dreams! Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Area-Music Category:Group songs Category:Golden Globe Award nominated songs Category:Grammy Award nominated songs Category:Closing songs Category:Featured songs